narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hachiro Uzumaki
Hachiro Uzumaki '(うずまき八郎, ''Uzumaki Hachiro) is a legendary shinobi of konohagakure, he is the second known possessor of the Creation Path chakra, which at the time of his birth caused his chakra level to be strictly powerful and foul and vulnerable to sensor types. Which resulted in others fearing him even some Jonin elites. He was born to Kurisu & Junichi Uzumaki. Junichi being a very wealthy merchant in the village and owning a high multitude of land from his village and others in the land of fire. He was also an Anbu captain. His mother Kurisu owned a bakery and was also a famous medical ninja developing a variety of medical ninjutsu used for healing, offensive strikes and defensive walls. At age 7 his father realised he was letting the fear of villages send him into depression so in order to get stronger he banished him to the '''Nanashi Mountains (ナナ死の山, Nana-shi no yama,literal meaning: "Seven Death Mountains"). '''After 8 years of training he returned to the village and proved to be a very powerful warrior and eventually becoming the strongest. He made friends with Nobunaga Uchiha who later turned to form a coup d'etat against the village which resulted in the creation of the 100 Year Ninja Revolution. After defetaing Nobunaga he eventually sacrificed his chakra to revive everyone and died as a result ending the reign of the Creation Path lineage as in return he would seal the chakra into the Demonic Statue Of The Outer Path '''Background Early Life Born to Kurisu Hyuga and Junichi Uzumaki he grew up with his twin brother Yukio in the Leaf Village from a young age he was trained in Ninjutsu by his father who was a famed Anbu captain during the Ninja-Samurai Conflict 5 years prior. His skill with ninjutsu was flawless quoted by his father but he struggled to properly control the Creation Path chakra as it would make him fatigued after using jutsu which have less chakra consumption rates. Aside from that he had a hard time entering the academy due to this chakra which was unpredictable and that the instructors could not handle it. He had many friends especially his later lover Kaoru Uchiha. However he father forbade her from seeing him which launched him into depression. Which to prevent him from further pain his father banished him to the Nanashi Mountains. After 5 years he married Kaoru Uchiha a childhood friend and who was due to give birth. Hachiro never saw his child due to dying. Nobunaga and Sosuke's Coup d'etat After being reunited with his friends Nobunaga Uchiha and Sosuke Hyuga he began reminiscing with them. It wasn't until he found out Sosuke was asked to take over the chair as a Daimyō for the Land OF Fire to which he left. Nobunaga believed that the reason for war currently going on was treacherous and was caused by the village being blinded by issues in other villages and the fact the elders pay no attention to the welfare of the village which influenced him to start a coup along with new daimyo Sosuke. During the day of the Coup 1,000 ninja died and Nobunaga with his sharingan manipulated many ninja to join the revolution and even capatured the nine beasts. While Sosuke used his gentle fist to kill many ninja simultaneously. Sosuke was betrayed by Nobunaga when he jabbed a dagger in his back incapacitating him. Sosuke's brother Gon retrieved hm and took him away. Nobunaga revealed his true intentions to use the nine tailed beasts power to devour the earth by using it to revive a certain entity. However he lacked the tools necessary, he was attacked by Yonkuro senju to whom eventually got absorbed. After the absorption he gained senju dna awakening his Rinnegan. To which he summoned the gedo statue and sealed the tailed beasts within it reviving the ten tails. He was now in control of the beast who devoured most of the village. This caused Hachiro to fully awaken his creation path chakra summoning his own rinnegan. His brother joined the fight and he even awakened his Connection Path granting him a Tenseigan. Him and his brother battled the beast similar to the battle between the sage and his brother's fight with the Ten Tails. After defeating the beast Hachiro sealed the beast back into the moon. To which Nobunaga was persumably killed of exhaustion. Hachiro before remeoving the beasts sealed his Creation Path into the statue. Hachiro was due to put his powers to sleep but not until he used the Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, to revive all those who died eventually dying bestowing his last words to his brother and wife, as well as his unborn child. Personality As a child, Hachiro was very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his clan and teachers. He was very proud of being the son of Junichi and Yukio's older brother and had a strong desire to nurture and teach the upcoming generation. Also he desired his father's approval and recognition. Hachiro is soft-spoken, serene and humble, His usual demeanor suits his effeminate appearance perfectly. Always willing to put others before himself, both in terms of well-being and social standing, Hachiro usually refers to elders and people he likes with the noble honorific: "sensei", "senpai", "sama", "chan and "kun". His devotion to his friends and the rest of Konoha were the motivation to perfect his senjutsu and creation path chakra, and create a powerful, sure-death, S-rank ninjutsu- ''True Demon Arrow (真悪魔の矢印, Ma akuma no yajirushi, literal meaning: True devil of arrow)'' . As he grew into a mature adult he became a man who sought peace by travelling around the world spreading his wisdom and help to whom ever required it. He was noted to be exceptionally wise, as he was able to defeat 4 enemy armies with a simple genjutsu followed by multi shurikens. He also seemed to care a great deal for the tailed beasts. Tracking each down and challenging them to battles he managed to defeated them one-eight and drew with the Nine Tails. After defetaing each beast he gained a bit of their chakra, he even built them homes and gave them food. Appearance ' As a child he was known for being shorter than average for the age of ten, Hachiro's appearance boasted of the defiant demeanor within with his rebellious "cat-like" brown eyes and shock of spikily unkempt red hair (inherited from his father). As a teenager in his late 17's his face changed to having a small, slender build and with a youthful, visage, and his appearance belies his seventeen years of age. but he is easily recognized by his infamous distinguishing features: mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a scar on his right cheek. hahciro by age 22 his hair becomes thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs. During the 100 years war, Hachiro cut his ponytail and has short hair, Kenshin's eyes, too, are unusual, being a deep violet. In the anime series, when Hahchiro's eyes are normal due to the fact he never inhertied his mothers Byakugan. He instead got his fathers brown eyes. As a child he wore a sleeveless red shirt with the leaf's symbol on it. He wore brown sandels followed by his signiture headband saying the words (Power-Touch,パワータッチ, Literal Meaning Power Touch). He wore short jeans with the colour of red also he wore bandages around both his hands. As a teenager he wore after the years of training he begins to wear a plain men's kimono of worn cloth with a white ''umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. Hachiro's kimono is almost always a soft red like burgundy. He still retains his bandages around his hands As an adult he begins to wear a red Gi, followed by his signiture headband wrapped around his arm instead. He wears dark blue trousers as well as his red sandels simillar to that of the Akatsuki. he now still has the bandages but the have become longer reaching his elbow and are coloured black. '''Relationships Parents: Kurisu Hyuga: ' '''Unlike his father Kurisu preferred Hachiro to become strong independently throughout time. She deeply loved and cared for him even offering to be a sacrifice when the villagers from Kaogakure wanted a duo-clan baby to absorb its chakra. She'd regularly send food via a messenger bird to him whilst he was training. When he returned to the village she gave him a tablet passed down from her ancestors . The tablet was said to spring power to the wielder in his or her time of need. Kurisu taught Hachiro to fend for himself when she taught him medical ninjutsu as well as how to transfer chakra in a wide range basis. 2 years after he returned in order to protect him using a special jutsu she sealed him into a coffin so to prtect him from bounty hunters. Besides being a protective mother she gave him a task to always protect his younger brother Yukio as that was her only wish to him '''Junichi Uzumaki' Hachiro's relationship with his father was very estranged with him trying to get his respect. After watching his rival Ebiso's son become powerful every second he was determined to make Hachiro the most powerful ninja in history. He believed love was a weakness in many ninja so he'd always give Hachiro the cold shoulder. He trained him in ninjutsu and taijutsu as well as shurikenjutsu and kenjutsu. Until he found out that the villages fear of him made him depressed. So Junichi sent Hachiro to the Nanashi Mountains for a number of years. Even after returning his father kept showing no emotion to him he even ordered the Sinha Clan to assasinate him in order to test him to which he passed by killing everyone of them. This put Junichi as a suspect of crime and resulted him in being str'''ipped of Anbu '''leadership. This lead Junichi to become a regular Anbu. He hated his son for this and asked his former anbu men to kill him to which they failed but never got killed. He then was put in a genjutsu by his wife showing him the errors of his ways Hachiro nevertheless loved his father and even built him a boat to which Junichi destroyed. He believed his father was disturbed and was a loving man inside even as to save him with a testimony at his trial. During conflict with Nobunaga's coup, Junichi was killed shielding his son from Nobunaga's wooden stakes technique . His father then told his son about why he was tough on him and apologised to which his son held him as he shed a tear and died. He later still after everything viewed his father as his role model, and even buried him.